sanicsourcefandomcom-20200213-history
Malleo
Malleo is the younger brother to the great YTPer known as Weegee. Despite merely being Weegee's younger brother and less powerful and less useful than Weegee, he has acheived success in his own right and branches out away from his brother's shadow. He is enemies with Taels and Sanic, and his species, like Weegee, is a Pesky Plumber. Malleo is a very creepy guy. He is obviously very insane, and will try to get YOU to become insane too. If you look into his hypnotic eyes, you will feel incredibly weirded out and confused. The only thing that can block Malleo's strange stare is to put on some dank MLG shades. If they're dank enough, the shades should protect you. Malleo is obsessed with Fire Flowers, and can summon them out from out of nowhere to attack people. He is also obsessed with video games and will play them for days on end. It doesn't matter what type of video game there is, you can be sure that Malleo loves it. The Pesky Plumber has a fiery attitude, not letting anyone (except his brother Weegee) tell him what to do. He is also very cocky about his abilities, thinking that he can beat anyone (except, of course, his brother Weegee.) Despite all this, Malleo is extremely devoted to his brother Weegee and will do anything to serve him. Malleo's powers include: *Malleo Death Stare: His signature attack, this special laser turns people into Fire Flowers. I know, right?! *The ability to summon Fire Flowers. *If you look at Malleo's hypnotic eyes, it'll leave you feeling weird. *Teleportation *Flight *Incredible strength, durability, and speed (only slightly less than Weegee's own.) *Incredible Creepiness *Can play video games really well. *Can shoot lasers. *Can knock people down with gigantic meatballs. *Has an AMAZING ability to tell what color that dress is. (It's actually red and white like a Fire Flower, so Malleo says.) Malleo also has lots of alternate forms. Here's the list: *Shupa Malleo: When Malleo eats a Shupa Musroom, he shoots up in height. Doesn't gain any new powers but being big certainly helps. *Fire Malleo: By absorbing a Fire Flower, Malleo changes into this form. His previous powers are vastly upgraded, and he can throw red fireballs at people. Once hit, those without meme protection turn into Fire Flowers. *Ultimate Malleo: By absorbing the Malleo Death Stare through his eyes, Malleo achieves this form. All powers are greatly upgraded, plus if anyone looks into Malleo's hyper-realistic eyes, it stimulates the effects of the Malleo Death Stare. *Toon Malleo: The most used Malleo form, nobody knows how it was discovered. This form apparently raises power and defense while lowering speed. Malleo gains many new attacks in this form, but loses all his old ones. *Cape Malleo: Malleo can fly in the sky and whack people with his cape. As a YTPer, and a very elite and high-ranking one at that, Malleo, of course, hates all of MLG. He first encountered Sanic when he worked with Weegee to defeat Sanic and Taels. With the help of the Chaos Doritos, Super Sanic and Taels beat Weegee and Malleo, leaving Malleo with great hatred for the little fax who had beaten him. Later, Malleo confronted Taels and tried to abduct him, but he was encountered by No-Scope Mario. With the help of an arriving Sanic, No-Scope Mario no-scoped Malleo and delivered Taels to the hegehog. This left Malleo wanting revenge moar than ever. In the YTP War, Malleo finally encountered Sanic and Taels again and finally got to have a one-on-one fight with the little fax. Even with his great IQ and memey powers, Taels had trouble with Malleo, but he was able to hold on long enough and was actually still conscious by the time Sqeegee arrived. Malleo survived getting abducted by Sqeegee; Taels, however, did not. Malleo was one of the members of the resistance fighters along with his brother Weegee and fought in a desperate battle against Sqeegee's squids while his brother and Sanic encountered Sqeegee himself. Malleo held off the squid army as long as he could, but it came to no avail, as Sqeegee fused with him and the other resistance fighters and became the perfect being. Luckily, his brother once again saved the day along with Sanic as both of them managed to combine their strength and disrupt the fusion. Malleo came to their aid when Sqeegee defused and the resistance fighters defeated him. After the YTP War, Malleo has done a lot of stuff over the years. He has redeemed himself by defeating his rival No-Scope Mario, defeated Sanic.EXE as Super Malleo, was blown up by Doge but survived the attack, fought 7 Grand Dad in the Bootleg Dimension, and accidently created a being with YTP and MLG DNA named No-Scope Malleo. Malleo has trained himself to unlock many new forms. He taught himself to unlock the Ultimate form that Weegee had mastered, combined the Ultimate form with a Fire Flower and cape to form Ultimate Fire Malleo and Ultimate Cape Malleo, created the Ice power-up and Ice Malleo, and absorbed the Cosmic Stone to become Master Malleo. He tried to use the Master Fire Flower to unlock a new technique, but was set on fire instead. Malleo sometimes feels like his brother Weegee gets all the glory, but no matter what, he always stays loyal to his brother. There is also a very weird theory among Call of Duty scrubs that everything in the universe may be Malleo. It was ranked #4 in the "Top 69 Weirdest Scrub Theories." If you ever catch Malleo stalking you, use a Cosmic Donut to warp yourself to another dimension where he can't follow you. Otherwise, you'll never get away from him. Category:Weegee Stuff Category:Pesky Plumbers Category: YTP-Related Shit Category:SAWNEEK!!! Category:Mario-like Characters Category:Random Pages Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Animals